DBZ UNLIMITED
by xenosaiyan
Summary: Goku has lost his family, his friends, even his fight against the assassin who killed them. After that he is tossed into a new universe where he doesn't exist. Can he choose to move forward and love again or will he decide to stay in the past?
1. Chapter 1 Crimson sea Crimson world

**HBEN 10 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. YOUNG JUSTICE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! DBZ DEFINITELY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! MY STORY IS BASED OFF THE INCREDIBLE MUFFINS STORY OF BEN 10 CROSSED OVER WITH JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED AND HE IS AN AMAZING WRITER SO CHECK HIM/HER OUT! ALSO CHECK ULTIMATE10'S ULTIMATE FAIRY FANFIC, AND BIGSBY THE BIG BAD WOLF.**

 **HEY GUYS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC CHAPTER SO PLEASE DON'T JUST SAY "THIS STORY SUCKS." BUT ACCTUALLY CRITIQUE IT. I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE AS I GO ON. FOR ANY OF YOU READING THIS I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR VERY HECTIC CALENDARS TO READ THIS. THE SHIP IS GOKU S. / ZATANNA Z.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **DBZ UNLIMITED**

In Universe 6 there existed a chain for mafia bosses. There were the grunts, then the bodyguards, then the vice bosses, and finally the bosses. However there is one more step of the mafia chain, only one thing the bosses of each of their own corrupted world take orders from. However this single step above the bosses of mafias belongs to only a single man. He is known as the 13th god of destruction as he corrupts worlds with his mafia and watches the world slowly crumble away at a far distance. Unlike the other god of destructions he doesn't enjoy the beautiful fireworks of an exploding planet but lusts for the crimson crests of a sea of blood. Nobody knows his true face or name, not even the king of all, the Omni-King. Today a bald, purple, black cloaked man with red eyes bows before the turned seat of the 13th god of destruction.

"You called my lord?" Hit asked as he stared at the ground, sweating bullets, knowing that with a single word of disrespect his head will be severed from his body faster than he can blink.

"Obviously, why else would you be here?" the cold, demonic voice said in response.

"Forgive me, my lord." Hit said in return, bowing his head even lower, if that was a possibility.

"Never mind that." The god waved aside his response and continues. "One of my minions failed me. That Arcosian you went with to that tournament. What was his name again? Frast, frot?

"Frost, my lord." answered Hit.

"Ah yes. Frost. Go kill him later for me, will ya?" The god inquired stroking his face and observing the beautiful planet in front of his spaceship.

"Of course my lord." Answered Hit. "Is that all?" He queried.

"No, of course not. Do you really think I would call you if all you had to was kill that weakling?" The god snapped at Hit.

"Forgive me, my lord." Hit said with desperation in his voice.

"Fine I will exempt you this time. In return the assassination comes free. Got it?" Without waiting for Hit to respond he continued. "Kill all of the people on the universe 7 team and their friends, wives, kids, etcetera, got it?"

"All… of them?" Hit asked hesitantly.

"Yes, all of them." The god snapped at him. "However I will give you the option of sparing one. Use this on him." The god tossed an object resembling a gun. "This is a dimensional transporter." The god said. "This will send them to another dimension, however if you also get sucked in somehow," The god tapped a button on the gun. "This will return you to this dimension."

"H-ho-how did you get such advanced technology?" stammered Hit, all control over his respect lost in the face of such an advanced technology.

The god appeared more amused than insulted at the lack of respect Hit showed for a few seconds. "It's a weapon of the gods, it was fairly easy for me to get it." Said the god. His face hardened and said "Now go do the job I am paying you for. Oh also before you kill them go destroy one of the dragon balls on Namek. Exterminate the Namekian race while you're at it."

'You're not paying me' thought Hit, however he just got up from his knees bowed and walked away. Hit got onto his ship and flew away to the Earth of the 7th universe passing the burning planets near the 13th God's spaceship.

…..

"Whoo, thanks Lord Beerus, Whis for the awesome workout!" Exclaimed Goku. Lord Beerus, the 7th universe god of destruction, nodded to him and stated "You have to get stronger anyways so I can have a challenge soon." Whis, servant and teaches to lord Beerus, nodded at Goku and stated "Goku, don't you have someplace to be today?"

Goku first stared at Whis in confusion and then in panic. "CRAP!" He exclaimed. "Mine and Chi-Chi's anniversary is TODAY! Bye Whis, bye Lord Beerus, I have to GO!" He searched for his friend Vegeta's Ki but couldn't find it. He frowned in confusion and then searched for Majin Buu, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks but still couldn't find them. He then searched for Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha but still couldn't find them!

"What, is Vegeta teaching them how to fully hide their Ki today or something?" he muttered to himself. He then searched for Bulma's Ki but he couldn't find that either. He panicked as he knew that Bulma didn't know how to hide their Ki and would refuse to learn also. He immediately used instant transmission to the nearest human and flew to Capsule Corp as fast he could as that's where Chi-Chi and Goku were holding their anniversary. When he landed, he was greeted with a horrifying sight. He saw Vegeta with his heart blown out and his dried blood on the grass. He saw piccolo's head a few meters away from his own body, or what was left of it. All he had was his chest and an arm with no legs and one arm missing. Both of his sons had snapped necks and were lying on the grass. Bulma and Trunks were lying a few yards away with their stomachs blown out. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien also had all of their necks snapped and were lying in a broken hole of the Capsule Corporation. Chi-Chi was still alive but her neck was gripped and was choking in the arm of someone who he recognized and thought was a friend.

"Hit!" Goku yelled out in extreme fury. "Let her go NOW!" His hands were shaking with extreme animosity due to the death of his friends and sons but he didn't fall into despair yet. He knew that the Dragon Balls could easily bring them all back to life. How wrong he was. "Come face me like a man!" He roared at him as he started to charge. However Hit grabbed Chi-Chi's throat a bit tighter and Goku stopped moving for fear Hit was going to snap her neck.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends Hit! We versed each other in the tournament and promised that next time it was with no rules so we can verse each other with our full power, so WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Goku roared trying to get an answer out of Hit and simultaneously trying to coax him into not killing his wife.

However this had the exact opposite effect as Hit stated "No holding back." Then he snapped Chi-Chi's neck with a very audible sound so Goku could easily hear it.

"HIT!" thundered Goku as he powered up to his Super Saiyan Blue form and charged at Hit, determined to rip him limb from limb. Goku flew at Hit to hit him with an uppercut but Hit ducked and used his foot to kick Goku in the neck. However Goku tilted his head backwards enough to barely dodge it and uses a right roundhouse to aim at Hits head. To Goku's frustration Hit blocked it. Hit then used his ability Time skip to freeze Goku and hit him 20 times in his vital points. Goku then rocketed away and flew through a couple of buildings.

'Ugh that hurt but I can still fight!' he thought. He then noticed a human looking terrified at his sudden appearance and his lack of using a door. The human was also in pain holding his leg like it was broken.

'Ah whoops. I'll teleport us to kami's lookout and get us into the time chamber.' thought Goku.

"Sorry!" Goku exclaimed as he flew back into the fight.

Hit was standing there with his arms crossed and a condescending expression on his face.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think I already killed you with that." Hit calmly stated.

"Heh, you can't take out a god so easily Hit." Goku stated before charging at Hit.

Hit was ready to block his blows as Goku flew to him with his right hand curled back like he was going to punch.

'Good, he fell for it.' thought Goku, as right before he was about to punch Goku put 2 fingers up to his head and teleported behind Hit!

"Wha-" Hit said just before his head was slammed into the ground by Goku. Goku dragged Hit head into the ground and tore through the terrain with it. Right before they ran into a building Goku teleported to Kami's lookout to prevent any loss of life or injuries to humans as they were undoubtedly going to plow straight through the building. When Goku teleported to Kami's lookout he dragged Hits' head straight through the lookout and all the way into the time chamber. However while doing this, Goku never noticed the lack of life on the lookout. More specifically, he never noticed the lack of a kami, and a genie on the lookout. He tossed Hit into the time chamber and closed the door behind him.

"Alright tough guy lets how you do now." Goku snarled.

A few meters away Hit stood up with just a few scratches on his face.

"You have gotten better Son Goku." Hit stated calmly.

"You bet I have. Now this is your final chance to stand down before I kill you for killing my friends." Goku stated.

If Hit had eyebrows he would've lifted up in surprise at what Goku said.

"You would let me go even though I killed your closest friends and your family?" he queried.

"Oh no you are definitely going through some pain for that." Goku stated. "However I will bring them back to life using the dragon balls on Namek. I can revive everyone with that."

To Goku's surprise Hit reared back and laughed at Goku's declaration.

"Interesting Son Goku. From that declaration I can infer that you didn't notice the lack of life on this lookout nor the absence of a certain green and blue planet in space did you? Nor the lack of the super dragon balls from the tournament right?" Hit queried and smirked when he saw the growing horror on Goku's face.

"You didn't?!" Goku said in horror.

Hit laughed again when he saw the look on Goku's face. "THAT'S RIGHT GOKU! YOU CAN"T REVIVE ANY OF YOUR LOVED ONES! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! PERMANENTLY!"

Despair grew on Goku's face as he took in the fact that his loved ones, his FAMILY, will forever be dead. "Bastard." Goku whispered to himself while tears started leaking from his face. "BASTARD!" Goku screamed in pure fury and animosity toward Hit. "KAIO-KEN X10!" He cried out as a familiar red aura surrounded Goku on top of his already blue aura!

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled as launched towards Hit. Hit was surprised by the extra speed and barely used Time Skip to dodge it.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU… AND THROW YOU INTO THE WIND!" Goku bellowed. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA! X11!" Goku hollered with the goal to vaporize Hit.

"KILLING STRIKE!" Hit yelled as he used it against Goku's Kamehameha. The Ki blast of his killing strike stuck against the Kamehameha but barely delayed it for a second. However that second was just enough for Hit to use time skip and move out of the way. However while he was in the time skip mode, Hit saw the blast still moving albeit at a slower place.

"What!" he exclaimed as he dodged the Kamehameha as traveled to the ends of the white universe.

"WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET HIT! KAIO-KEN X12!" exclaimed Goku as he charged toward Hit with 2 fingers on his forehead.

'You can't fool me with that again Son Goku' Hit thought as he turned around to block Goku's attack. However Goku's teleportation was a trick! He removed his fingers from his head and curled his hand into his fist striking a severe blow to Hits' back. Hit coughed up a bit of blood and thought 'He's becoming too powerful with that kaio-ken of his. The gun is my only hope right now!'

Hit flew back a bit and yelled "PURE PROGRESS!"

Goku grimaced. He remembered Hit using that during the tournament. It was how he kept up with his Kaio-Ken X10 back then. He can't let increase his Time Skip power yet again or else he would lose.

"KAIO-KEN X15!" Goku shouted. He charged toward Hit knowing this level power his body can't take. He would most likely die but he would make sure to bring Hit down with him.

"4 SECOND TIME SKIP!" Hit roared. Everything froze in place except Hit himself. During that he took the gun from his side and activated it. The gun charged up and blasted a bluish white ray beam. A small circular dimensional gate swirling with purple, blue, green, and mainly black opened. It radiated darkness like it was a demon trying to swallow people whole.

Once Hit's time skip ended Goku looked back due to the wicked energy he felt behind him.

"What the hell is that?" He whispered to himself.

Hit himself was spooked by the pure malicious energy the gate radiated. It felt like a black hole trying to suck them in. Hell, they were being pulled in the hole. 'The only reason they were not pulled in yet' Hit surmised 'is due to the colossal amount of Ki both fighters possessed. However Hit reacted first to the dimensional gateway. He grabbed Goku's' head and forced through the gateway.

"Wha-" was the only thing Goku could say before he was sucked in through the doorway. It felt like he fell into a lake of cold water. He didn't know what was up or down. The only thing he could see was Hit smirking as walked away from the doorway of the gate.

'Not yet.' Goku thought. 'I still haven't avenged them yet.'

With the last of his strength he yelled "X 20!" and charged at the doorway. Hit was walking away calmly confident he had won. What he was not expecting was for a familiar arm to grab his arm. Goku grinned, with only a fourth of his body outside the gate and said, "We're both dying together today Hit." for he didn't know it was a gateway and surmised that it was another of Hits' assassination techniques.

Hit roared and tried to pull his Goku's arm off but Goku's grip was solid and both of them were dragged through the gate together, slowly sinking in its darkness.

 **HEY GUYS. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS. I PROMISE I WILL DEVELOP MY WRITING SKILLS SO IT CAN BECOME A BETTER READ FOR ANY OF YOU GUYS. PLEASE DON'T FLAME.**

 **1: I KNOW THAT IN THE STORY GOKU STATED HIMSELF AS A GOD. IT'S NOT TO SHOW HIS OWN EGO BUT IT'S ACTUALLY FOR SOMETHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I KNOW I DIDN'T SHOW OFF HIT'S OTHER WORLD TECHNIQUE WHERE HE CAN'T GET HIT BUT THAT'S FOR A SPECIFIC REASON NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **2\. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR KILLING OFF… WELL BASICALLY EVERYONE. ALSO HIT TOOK OUT VEGETA WITH A SURPRISE ATTACK FROM THE BEHING THAT EXPLODES THROUGH HIS CHEST AND INTO THE HEART. NOBODY ELSE IS EVEN CLOSE TO STRONG ENOUGH TO COMBAT HIT SO YEAH.**

 **AGAIN THANKS FOR READING THIS AND I MIGHT UPDATE MY PROFILE LATER WITH ALL THE INFO IF ANYBODY ACTUALLY READS THAT SO YEAH. HAVE AN AWESOME DAY AND CHECK OUT THE INCREDIBLE MUFFIN, ULTIMAT10, AND BIGBY FOR OTHER REALLY GOOD CROSSOVERS.**


	2. The New Universe

**I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE, DBZ, BEN 10, AND JUST IN CASE YOUNG JUSTICE!**

 **IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION BUT SPENDING TIME IN MY MANSION GETTING CHEWED OUT BY MY PARENTS FOR NOT USING YACHT ENOUGH! ALSO ALL OF THE STORY THAT HAPPENED BEFORE THIS IS ON THE INCREDIBLE MUFFIN'S ACCOUNT OF BEN 10 UNLIMITED SO CHECK IT OUT.**

 **HEY GUYS! IT'S XENOSAIYAN AGAIN. SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER LAST TIME. I FINISHED THAT IN ABOUT 2 DAYS, SO YEAH! I FORGOT TO PUT IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I WILL BE LIMITING GOKU'S POWER OR ELSE HE COULD DEFEAT EVERYBODY IN A SINGLE STRIKE!**

 **GREAT SAIYAMAN 54: SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING IT LAST CHAPTER BUT THE COUPLE IS GOKU X ZATANNA BECAUSE I LIKE THE CONCEPT OF WONDERBAT TOO MUCH.**

 **R98: YEAH HE IS. HE IS NOT LIKE THAT IN THE ACTUAL ANIME I JUST HAD TO SHIFT HIM AROUND SO GOKU CAN HAVE AN ACTUAL REASON TO END UP IN THE NEW UNIVERSE.**

 **JOHNATHEN: DON'T WORRY, WONDERBAT EXISTS. AGAIN IT'S GOKU X ZATANNA.**

 **I STRONGLY SUGGEST TO GET AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN TEXT YOU GUYS BACK AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEW CHAPTER TO GET ANSWERS.**

Chapter 2 of DBZ Unlimited

The new universe

"Ah my god. Thank god the invasion is over." Said the Flash, AKA Wally West, as he reclined back in a green recliner in the Watchtower of the Justice League. An invasion of the forces of Apokolips and their ruler Darkseid had just occurred a day ago and the entire League, the Plumbers, and the Ultimen finished rounding up all of Lex Luthor's comrades that brought the invasion in the first place.

"More like thank Ben. He's the actual one that defeated Darkseid and his forces with just a wave of his hand." Said Hawkwoman, AKA Shayera Hol, pointedly as she also reclined on another part of the same couch. "But I see what you mean. It was definitely exhausting."

"At least we now get a good break right?" asked Green Arrow, thankful for the break. After all unlike Flash and Hawkwoman he was just a normal man with extreme accuracy with arrows.

"YOU JINXED IT GODDAMMIT!" Snarled the Flash. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF WE GET A MISSION I'M GOING TO MURDE-" He was suddenly cut off by Batman over the intercom as he stated "All founders of the league please report to the office for the discussion of a new threat."

"THAT'S IT! GET OVER HERE ARROW IMMA KILL YOU! IMMA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Roared Flash the only thing stopping him from killing Green Arrow was his girlfriend Fire holding him back. Green Arrow looked slightly fearful by the promise of death of super speed punches by a superhero speedster and Hawkwoman gripping her mace tightly like she want to swing it at something, and she was currently glaring at the skull of a certain arrow shooter. In a few minutes, Fire was able to convince her boyfriend and Hawkwoman to not kill Green Arrow and get to the meeting. When they reached, Flash saw Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Ben 10, and Martian Manhunter.

Batman scowled at them and said "I can understand Hawkwoman being late but why were you late Flash? You're a speedster for god's sakes."

Flash just scowled and seemed to start strangling the air in front of him looking like he was choking something … or someone.

"Whatever just sit down Wally." said Superman and turned to face a glowing, levitating womanish looking person with pink, flowing hair and a purple body. She was Verdona, Ben 10's grandmother.

"Verdona, repeat what you said to Batman and I to the entire group." Usually Verdona acted playfully but she just nodded and turned to face the entire group. Just from this Wonder Woman saw that this meeting was for an Omega Level threat (a planet ending threat. Like from One Punch Man Basically.)

Verdona looked at all of them with a serious face and stated "I feel two incredible powers coming our way, to this dimension."

"Wait a second." Flash interjected. "Like how powerful? Like Darkseid powerful? Please say no, not even close Flash, we will never have to face such a degree of power for the rest of our lives. Pretty please with mana covered chocolate chips on top Verdona?" Begged Flash.

Verdona bowed her head as in apology. She said "Sorry Flash but comparing them would be like comparing Lex Luthor to Superman. Lex Luthor might have a near infinite batch of resources and money but Superman can easily end his life anytime he wants to. Darkseid is Lex Luthor in this case."

The entire League paled at the thought of this unimaginable amount of power that is heading their way.

"Will I have to use Alien X again?" Ben questioned Verdona. "Also, are both of them as powerful as you say grandma?

Verdona stated "Yes, I am afraid. Only a Celestialsapien would be able to defeat the two powers headed powers headed our way. You must somehow convince the two personalities inside of your Celestialsapien to save us or else none of us might survive.

Ben gritted his teeth and declared "I will try to reason with both of them before turning into Alien X. Even if that doesn't work I will try Toepick or Atomix first. If neither of them work then I will use Alien X.

Wonder Woman nodded to that. "That will be the best course of action to handle this. After all they might be peaceful or barely escaped some catastrophe just like Ben did before he arrived on this Earth from his dimension.

"However if both of these characters are as powerful as Verdona said they are then I can't imagine something stronger than them in their own dimension. These people might be hostiles like Darkseid and try to attack us. Besides what would happen if they are actually enemies? Again if they are as strong as Verdona say they are, they could easily destroy the Earth just in the PROCESS of their fight." Batman pointed out.

"I agree with Batman's declaration." Said Green Lantern. "However I still believe that we should try to reason with them. I will call all of the Green Lanterns to come just in case. Ben." Hal turned to face him. "You can call Amazo right?" Ben nodded.

"We will also need an expert of magic." Said Superman. "Call Zatanna to the front lines to." The rest of the league nodded. "We also need the rest of the entire league on hands with this as backup. I doubt how useful any of us will be if they are that powerful and are hostiles but all of the heroes will be powerful. We might also need my cousin on this." Superman stated.

"WHAT?!" Ben shouted in rage. "CLARK! SHE'S PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! I REFUSE TO LET HER BE ON THE BATTLEFIELD! ESPECIALLY ON THE LAST 2 MONTHS TILL MY BABY IS BORN!"

"This is true." He admitted, not even flinching at Ben's yelling as he expected it. "I was just thinking the more power the better."

"Okay lets go." The Manhunter stated and looked to Verdona and said "Dear, when are they coming?"

Grimacing with the news, Verdona responded "At the speed they are traveling with? A day most likely."

The entire league paled at the thought that these might be their last 24 hours… and the rest of the Earth's too.

"I'll go call the Lanterns." Hal said as he got up and left.

"I'll go gather the Ultimen and the Plumbers." Said Verdona as she created a portal and teleported to Ben's universe.

"I'll go get Amazo." Said Ben as he also left.

"I'll go get the rest of the Amazons." Said Wonder Woman.

"I'll go tell the rest of the league." Said J'onn, Wally, and Shayera at the same time. They nodded at each other and left. Soon the only ones left was Batman and Superman.

"Tell me Bruce." Said Superman his hands on his head. "Are we screwed?"

Bruce just got up, turned around, and said "We're only screwed when give up Clark. You should know that. After all we, the Justice League, give hope to the entire Earth." He then walked out and left.

"Thanks Bruce, I needed that." Said Superman as he got up and left the room barren of life, swearing to himself that he will protect his loved ones, and the rest of the Earth too.

Everything was dark. Both Hit and Goku felt like they were drowning in the inky blackness of the Gate. They couldn't tell what was up or down, if they had been there for centuries or just seconds. They were too tired to do anything other than think. Even thinking required an extreme amount of concentration. Due to this, both Hit and Goku are in their own base form, Goku's super saiyan blue kaioken and Hit's pure progress were not running anymore and had been cancelled.

"Where are we?" Thought Goku groggily. "This isn't hell or heaven. Are we not dead yet? Well, whatever I'm too tired right now to fight. What was I fighting for again? Man I wonder what Chi-Chi's going to say." Thought Goku and he closed his eyes. Suddenly they snapped open. "CHI-CHI! EVERYONE THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT PURPLE BASTARD ON THE LEFT." Goku was able to slightly tilt his head toward said purple bastard. This was an amazing feat in itself as none of them had moved this entire time. "Seeing as we're not dead, I'm guessing we're in a tunnel of sorts." Goku guessed. He closed his eyes again and thought grimly. "I must conserve every last drop energy I have so when we get out I can kill him." Hit himself woke up due to the extreme amount of bloodlust coming from Goku which was coming off him in waves. He thought akin to Goku and closed his eyes again.

If he didn't, he would have noticed the brightness of the exit of the Dimensional Gate. It was a swirling cornucopia of light colors, such as green, blue, scarlet, and most of all white. Both fighters drifted toward the white light that signified the end of their journey. The white portal spat them onto a road in the capital of Metropolis. All of Metropolis was abandoned save for over a hundred people right in front of them. These were the Justice League, Ultimen, Plumbers, Amazo, the Amazons, and all of the Green Lanterns. Most just prepared for battle while the Green Lanterns chanted.

"In Brightest Day. In Darkest Night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might. Beware My Power. GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!" A voice of over a hundred people clad in green suits flying in the air chanted. The green rings that they wielded swelled and glowed with power. A young man in a green jacket with a 10 emblazoned on the right of his jacket stepped forward.

"State your business here in this dimension. " Stated Ben in powerful and commanding tone. Wonder Woman stepped forward and whispered into Ben's ears.

"I feel despair and rage coming from the one with the black hair." she mumbled into his ears. "Near exactly to what you had on the day when you came here, however it is slightly stronger than even what you felt when you came here. His rage and despair is mixed in with feelings of betrayal." Wonder Woman has an empathetic ability so she can tell what other people are feeling.

Ben was shocked. After all before he came here he was trying to suicide off a high building due to the despair of his family, friends, and girlfriend being dead. The only reason he wasn't dead was due to Professor Paradox stepping in and refusing to let him suicide. He looked back to the man with black hair. 'If what he was feeling is stronger than mine on that day there's no telling what he will do' he thought warily.

"Also I can feel slight feelings of guilt within the man with purple skin and red eyes." Wonder Woman whispered into Ben's ears. Ben whipped his head back to the man in purple.

'If he's the one that killed the guy with the hair's family and both of them are as powerful as Grandma said that means' Ben thought. He turned his head back and started yelling to the others. "RUN!" He shouted. The others just stared at him in confusion.

Goku and Hit stepped up to each other and looked each other dead in the eye.

"Only one man walks out alive from here Hit. It's not going to be you, either." Goku said calmly as he stared into the red eyes that had seen too much death… Dealt out too much death. Suddenly out of nowhere they suddenly powered up to full. The entire army of super powered warrior were sent back flying, just from the wind of their power up. Even buildings were torn apart sent flying. All the green lanterns were able to save themselves by forming a protective barrier around anyone who could be damaged by that force of wind. Since he was closest Wonder Woman protected Ben by being able to catch up to him getting sent flying and caught him.

Once the blast of wind was over, all of the entire army looked at the 2 individuals responsible for it. To say they were shocked would've been an understatement. They looked to see that the man with the wavy black hair not had spiked up blue hair, blue eyebrows, and blue eyes with a blue aura showing around him. The guy in purple didn't change but he now had a dark purple aura surrounding him.

"Assassins are persecuted and hunted down for killing a single man's family, Hit." Goku said calmly. "What the HELL do you think happens when you kill a god's family?" He said, furious now. Goku looked back at the still stunned army.

"Do you have anywhere to go where the Earth won't be ravaged by our battle." asked Goku to the army.

Ben recovered the fastest and said "No we don't. However if you are going to fight I'm going to have stop you. It's hero time!" He said as opened the ultimatrix and pressed on Atomix. But it didn't work.

"OH GODDAMMIT YOU SHITTY WATCH! YOU CHOSE THE WORST TIME TO NOT WORK!" Ben shouted at his watch. However a green light appeared from the end of the ultimatrix and scanned the surprised Goku and Hit.

" _God detected_. _"_ Said the watch. _"Transforming into highest protection for wearer Ben Tennyson."_ Ben looked surprised at the watch for a second while Goku and Hit were taken aback that watches could talk in this dimension. Suddenly an emerald light appeared from Ben 10 and Goku and Hit had to close their eyes at the sudden bright light. When they look back they didn't see a man. Instead Goku and Hit saw a green eyed alien with a body that looked like it was made out of the cosmos itself with an hourglass symbol in the front of it.

"What the hell is with this dimension?" asked Hit to nobody in particular.

Ben found himself in the mind of his most powerful yet most useless aliens in his repertoire, Alien X. Alien X was the most powerful due to his ability to do anything. If he blinks Alien X can easily shatter the entire universe. He turn his thoughts into reality, able to turn gravity upside down and then multiply the gravity by over a trillion. However the most glaring weak point is due to the three personalities of Alien X. On the left is the voice of rage and aggression called Bellicus. On the right is the voice of love and compassion called Serena. Their appearance reflect those of faces but green and with no eyes. The third personality of Alien X is Ben, who is also called the voice of reason. For whatever action Alien X will take it requires a debate between the 3 voices, whether it includes walking 5 steps, or recreating the universe itself.

"Motion to greet the voice of order?" Questioned Serena smiling charmingly.

"Motion denied!" Snapped Bellicus saying it in an irritated huff.

"Motion to know why the hell I'm here?" asked Ben in a mock imitation of Bellicus.

"Aren't you the one who even turned into this 'Alien X' form as you called it?" queried Serena.

"Not willingly!" Ben stated. "I was turning into Atomix when the Ultimatrix didn't work. It instead scanned the people I was going to fight against and said that it detected a god and transformed me into Alien X!" Ben explained.

Serena and Bellicus both said at the same time "Motion to bring up visual of outside? Motion granted!" This motion brought up a screen 3 times larger than Ben for him to look at. It showed a thoroughly confused Hit and Goku.

"Motion to explain to Ben why the Ultimatrix did such a thing?" Serena queried.

"Motion passed!" barked Bellicus. Then Serena started to explain.

While Azmuth was upgrading your Ultimatrix a few weeks ago, he put in a special function that allows the Ultimatrix to detect a special energy that only comes from Gods. This knowledge of the energy of the gods came with the arrival of another Celestialsapien to Galvin. As your actions have saved the near infinite lives of this new dimension with the defeat of Darkseid and his search for the Anti-Life formula, the Council Of The Universe in our dimension came to worry that you will verse another character with the same goal. While they had no doubt that our Celestialsapien form could defeat said character, they worried that you would possibly die before you become the Celestialsapien form as you nearly did with the battle of Darkseid. So due to this they sent a Celestialsapien to deliver the knowledge to Azmuth as well as show him how to build it." Explained Serena

"Motion to explain why, if this function detects the energy of the gods, did it take so long to activate once I met those two guys?" He questioned.

"Motion denied!" Snarled Bellicus. "You can find it out on your own time."

"Fine." Ben agreed. After all this was no time to get explained to about his new function of the Ultimatrix. "Motion to defeat both of these guys."

"Motion denied." Said Serena softly but firmly at the same time. Ben did a double take, as he didn't even expect a denied motion from Bellicus, much less from Serena!

"Then what should we do?" His voice now tinging with desperation. After all, Ben knew that if he didn't wrap it up soon, those two guys out there would destroy the Earth in their fight.

"Motion to make sure Earth doesn't come to harm in the process of their fight and to rebuild damage to cities after said fight." Serena said in sudden inspiration.

"After all." She turned to Bellicus. "As the voice of aggression, you love a good fight don't you, dear?" Without waiting for a response she turned back to Ben and said "and you don't care if nothing gets destroyed right?"

Ben had to agree. Earth wouldn't get destroyed and everything would be restored after the fight. "Motion seconded." he said his voice tinged with relief.

"This fight better be good enough for this. Motion carried." Bellicus grumbled.

" **Motion carried. Earth will not be harmed in the course of this fight. Buildings shall be put as it was before fight commenced."** Alien X's voice was a voice combined with Ben's, Bellicus, and Serena's voice.

Goku grinned and said "Alright! That took way too long." He then turned to face Hit with a fully serious expression on his face. "Come on, lets finish this fight Hit. As I said before only one of us is walking away from this fight Hit. It's not you. The only reason you're still alive is because I don't want any casualties on my head." Goku said with vicious look on his face.

Hit just nodded and walked away. "PURE PROGRESS MAX CAPABILITY!" He yelled as he turned around to face Goku.

"KAIO-KEN X20!" Goku screamed as they charged at each other each lusting for the others blood.

 **OOH A CLIFFHANGER! YEAH SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I WANTED TO OTHER CHARACTERS MORE CONTEXT AS THEY WILL BE MAIN CHARACTERS JUST LIKE GOKU IN THIS SERIES. ALSO I'M GOING TO HAVE OPEN GOKU'S MIND A BIT ABOUT WOMEN. I MEAN COME ON HE'S SO DENSE. THERE'S A FINE LINE BETWEEN DENSENESS AND BEING STUPID. YOU GET A LOT LESS DENSE WHEN YOU GROW UP. GOKU IS A GODDAMN ADULT LIKE ZATANNA (WINK) IS IN THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THIS WEBSITE AND HAVE SOME QUESTIONS I CAN EASILY ANSWER THEM. ALSO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I WROTE THIS IN LIKE A DAY. SO YEAH.**

 **ALSO THIS GUY JUST SAID MY STORY IS REALLY CLICHÉ AND UNORIGNAL. FINE I CAN ACCEPT THAT BUT TELL ME WHY IS IT CLICHÉ SO I CAN FIX IT AND WRITE BETTER.**

 **SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS AND THANKS TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR SCHEDULES TO READ THIS.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cheated

**I DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE, DBZ, BEN 10, AND JUST IN CASE YOUNG JUSTICE!**

 **I WOULDN'T MIND IF I DID THOUGH SO WHENEVER YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE HAVING THE RIGHTS TO THOSE SHOWS ANYMORE JUST CALL ME UP!**

 **Johnathen: Yeah you're right it's from the incredible muffin's BEN 10 Unlimited. Also NP I love wonderbat too. For the last one you have to read on and find out when I update the story. :)**

 **Superale2: Thank you, and the backstory on Ben arriving is on The Incredible Muffin fanfiction page on his story BEN 10 UNLIMITED. It's a good read you should try it. On the last one you have to find out by continuing to read my fanfic. :)**

 **DBZ: No I won't reference the death battle because Goku is way stronger than superman right now and there is no point for SSJ4 because SSJB is a lot stronger.**

 **Chapter 3 of DBZ unlimited**

 **Cheated**

 **ALSO I RECOMMEND PUTTING THE OST PLUS ULTRA FROM BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA IN THE BACKGROUND WHILE READING THIS. IT'S WHAT I USED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER.**

 _Last time on DBZ Unlimited._

 _Hit just nodded and walked away. "PURE PROGRESS MAX CAPABILITY!" He yelled as he turned around to face Goku._

" _KAIO-KEN X20!" Goku screamed as they charged at each other each lusting for the others blood._

Superman flinched back in shock once he heard Goku screaming Kaio-Ken X20.

"He's lying." Superman whispered.

"What was that tights?" Green Arrow asked. The other members of the League leaned in also wanting to hear what Superman said.

"I said he's lying." Shrugging off Green Arrows stupid nickname for him. "That guy with the now blue hair isn't even thinking of surviving this. The moment he said that Kaio move thing, I could hear nearly all of the parts of his body stretch to the point that I'm surprised it hasn't broken down fully."

"But in exchange for that, he has gained immense power." Said Zatanna. "I can sense it. While the technique might put extreme burden on the user's body, it multiplies all of their stats. However there is one thing I'm worried about." She frowns. "We can only imagine how much pain he is in right now due to the technique. However from looking at his face, he seems to be relishing the pain. It's like he's punishing himself and trying to avenge his family at the same time."

The army surrounding her looked bewildered at this statement, but with a burst of wind from one of the clashes between the two they turned back to the fight.

"Ugh." Hit spat out blood as Goku scored a punch on the left side of his face.

"THIS IS FOR VEGETA!" Goku yelled with the punch and shot a barrage of attacks at Hit. "THIS IS FOR KRILLIN! YAMCHA! TIEN! PICCOLO!" Each time he said one of their names the image of their faces and his adventures with them flashed by.

Eyes stinging with tears, he kicked Hit away with a score on his stomach, circled up behind him and donkey kicked him into the air, then meeting him in the air and scoring a colossal blow on the top of his head. Hit smashed into the ground with a tremendous shockwave that decimated all the buildings in Metropolis. The green lanterns put up a shield that blocked all the debris heading their way. "BULMA, TRUNKS! GOTEN! GOHAN! CHI-CHI!" He shouted with each punch sending seismic waves that could be felt at the polar end of the Earth from where the fight was taking place with the result of small quakes.

'Not good. He's too powerful, I won't be able to defeat him. I need to do something or else I will die!' Hit thought. 'Die.' Hit realized. 'Die.' That single word reverberated throughout his entire body. Suddenly he scored a Ki filled blow to Goku's chest. Goku coughed up blood as he went flying. Oku flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. Hit in the meanwhile stood up in his iconic fighting stance.

"I AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN IN ALL OF UNIVERSE 6, SON GOKU!" Hit suddenly screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHY THAT IS?! THAT'S BECAUSE I ALWAYS DELIVER THE BEST RESULTS. I WILL NOT LET YOU MESS UP THAT RECORD!" His yelled as he charged toward Goku.

"RECORD?!" Goku yelled while blocked Hit's blow returned with his own. "YOU'RE PROUD OF THAT RECORD?! " Goku sent Hit flying into a wall. "YOU'RE PROUD IN BEING THE SCUM OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! YOU'RE PROUD IN DEALING OTHERS DESPAIR IN SPADES BY KILLING THEIR LOVED ONES! YOU'RE PROUD OF DOING WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET RESULTS FOR SOMETHING WORTHLESS?!" Goku was roaring. "TODAY YOU SEE THE END OF THOSE RESULTS. SEE YOUR LIFE FLASH BEFORE YOUR EYES AND REGRET THE CHOICES YOU HAVE MADE FOR THE REST OF YOUR MEANINGLESS LIFE!"

'What is his greatest flaw?' Hit thought as he was being beaten by the power of the Kaio-ken. 'All heroes have one. Think, Hit. What's Son Goku's greatest weakness?'

All the memories that Hit had of Son Goku flashed before his eyes, trying to recall one weakness, as he was being beaten. Suddenly a specific memory flashed by him. It was the one where Goku gave him a final warning to stand down, even though Hit had already killed his loved ones.

'He's way too compassionate.' Hit realized. 'His ties with other people drag him down. He shows mercy even to his enemies so he will obviously protect those weaker than him at the risk of his own life. Good! I can use that!'

Hit scored a blow against Goku's chest, directly where his heart was. Goku was momentarily stunned while Hit roared "SOARING SHOT!" This in turn released a Ki blast, nearly as powerful as Goku's kamehameha, which Goku dodged.

"Missed me." Goku said smirking.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Hit returned smugly.

"Wha-" Goku said, while turning his head back and seeing the Ki blast flying towards all the superheroes. "SHIT." He said while flying back trying to catch up to the Ki blast.

'Can I intercept it? No, the explosion will still harm them. Can I grab them and go? No, there's over a hundred of them, I won't be able to save them all.' Goku thought frantically. 'Then there's only one way.' Goku thought grimly. 'I need greater speed and defense though.'

"TIMES 22!" He yelled, feeling his body's bones, muscles, tendons, and organs screaming at him to stop, but he ignored them. He flew even faster, trying to out speed the Ki blast, and succeeding. When the blast was about to hit the army Goku was able to overtake it and protected the superheroes, while intercepting it with his back.

The army of superheroes looked horrified at the sight of Son Goku (a person who they thought threatens the safety of their world) protecting them from the Ki blast which was no doubt going to kill all of them.

He looked down at all of them and said "Don't worry. I'm here."

"Secret Assassination Technique. _**Saishū-kan!**_ _ **"**_ Hit said as he came from behind and punched Goku with a fist enveloped in purple energy. Hit's fist ripped through Goku's body as it destroyed a part of Goku's spine, his stomach, spleen, liver, and his esophagus and came out through the other side of Goku's body in less than a second.

Goku coughed and threw up some blood as he fell down to his knees, his Kaio-Ken failing with the severe amount of damage Goku's body took. The superheroes looked on in horror at the sneak attack that the assassin pulled.

"How-" Goku managed to sputter before he threw up again.

"Oh you're still alive? Persistent aren't you. Oh well you will die from blood loss soon enough. By the way are you asking why you're Kaio-Ken didn't protect you from that hit with your increased defense? It's simple really. My Saishū-kan is a technique where I put all of my Ki into my hand and abandon defense and focus fully on offense. During that time, my body is as weak as a normal human, however that attack can rip anything into shreds."

Hit turned around confident that he won and with good reason to. After all nothing normal could withstand that hit and would've died instantly.

Suddenly a fist came into view and punched Hit, sending him flying.

"Hey, Hit. I told you that you were in serious shit when you killed my family didn't I?" Son Goku asked as he stood up. While his Kaio-Ken left him, his god form didn't.

"Ugh." Hit groaned. He flinched at Goku's voice. "How is he still alive?" I tore his entire body with my hand and he still stands up?" Hit got up shakily. One thing he didn't tell them of his Saishū-kan is how once he uses it, even if he cancels the technique his defense will only be half as normal for 24 hours. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! WHAT MUST I DO TO KEEP YOU DOWN FOR GOOD, SON GOKU!?" Hit shrilled, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Goku merely grinned in response, blood still dripping down his body from his teeth. He lifted his hand from the injured spot. To say Hit was shocked would be the understatement of all of time. The wound wasn't there anymore! All Hit saw was burned flesh stitched together.

"Impossible." Hit whispered. He looked back up at Goku and said "You formed a Ki orb and cauterized your own wound with that? That's not possible. That requires an extreme amount of Ki control. Not to mention the pain it would cause would make that an impossibility as that the pain would be so much that your Ki control would be disrupted to say the least."

"But I did didn't I?" Grinned Goku. He suddenly threw up blood.

Hit started laughing. "Of course, just because you cauterized the wound doesn't mean the wound is gone. It's merely patched up. If you move too fast it would be opened up again and then all of that would be for nothing."

'God I wish I had my senzu beans right now.' Goku thought. '3-4 of those babies and I would be back to normal.' He cursed under his breath as he checked the left side of his badly torn orange Gi and didn't find anything there. It must have vaporized in the blast. Shit, I got really unlucky there. And he's right to. I'll die if I move too fast. I have to shoot Ki blasts.'

While Goku was shooting Ki blasts. Hit grabbed the right side of his face in pain. Hit grimaced and walked up to Goku dodging all the Ki blasts Goku sent.

'NOW!' Goku thought as he leapt forward with a Ki blast in his hand to drive into Hit.

Hit stopped and caught Goku's arm before the Ki blast could hit him and held his hand high so he can't fire it at him.

Hit raised his hand and curled it into his fist and pointed it at Goku's heart.

"Secret assassination technique: Fumetsu no owari." Hit said. Suddenly a purple energy shot through Goku's body and made Goku's heart collapse.

Goku grimaced and raised the hand with the Ki blast and shot it in the air. Suddenly Hit let go of Goku and Goku collapsed on the ground. His blue, sharp hair, his eyebrows, and his eyes all went to becoming regular black. Goku had just died.

Hit turned around and left, but he turned around and looked back at Goku once more to check that he wasn't rising like a frikin phoenix again. Once he saw Goku not getting back up, he smirked, turned around and walked to the place where they first came out into the dimension.

Batman came out of his shock first, though shaken at the numerous amount of times that they all nearly died today.

"Shazam" Batman ordered. "Use your lightning to help start his heart again. Zatanna use your magic to try and heal him as much as possible so he won't die."

Both of them nodded and tried to get to work. However something surprising for the entire Justice League happened. Alien X raised (His? Her? Its?) hand and suddenly an invisible barrier appeared between the heroes and Goku's fallen body.

" _ **None shall interfere in this fight."**_ Alien X said in its chorused voice of Bellicus, Serena, and Ben. The heroes looked up at Alien X incredulously, and enraged that this alien would stop them from helping Goku when he saved all of their lives from the blast.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BEN?!" Zatanna shouted since when Hit shot the Soaring Shot it was going directly for her but then Goku saved them all from Hit. Ben also explained to the entire league about how before Alien X does anything, all three personalities inside of it has to agree. Due to this all the people in the League knew that Ben also supported the decision to not let them help Goku.

"The fight is over! He's dead and even if we revive him somehow he's not going to be able to move anyways!" Zatanna yelled at him.

" _ **The fight is not over yet."**_ Stated Alien X, monotonous as usual. Zatanna was about to argue some more but with the corner of her eye she saw a light coming down from the clouds. The light struck Goku and once the flash of light disappeared he took in a deep breath.

"Whoo, I didn't think that would work for a minute." When he got up, he winced as the wound slightly reopened from the hit of the Ki blast. "Hey Hit! I'm still here, kicking and alive! Your techniques are shit!" He yelled.

"RETARD!" The entire army behind him yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Zatanna asked, right after yelling retard at Goku along with everybody else.

"What do you mean?" Asked Goku, hearing her question but not looking back at her while saying it.

"Why would you intentionally aggravate a person stronger than you when he literally just killed you?" Said Zatanna incredulously.

"He killed my entire family and friends." Goku said, still not turning back as he was on the lookout for Hit. "Getting impaled and killed once is nowhere near enough to stop me." Goku declared. He then stumbled and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Okay never mind, it's getting close to stopping me."

Hit already created the portal to get back. He hesitated for a few moments due to the unadulterated evil in the portal. While he gathered the courage to step through it (this time on purpose) he heard a familiar voice from a dead person.

"Okay, this is just getting annoying now." He growled to nobody in particular. "How is he not dead yet?! I ripped through multiple vital organs AND stopped his heart. Is he immortal, dammit? Hit flew all the way back to the battle ground and saw Goku standing up straight like he wasn't impaled, missing multiple vital organs, didn't have a ton of fractures in his bones from the Kaio-Ken, and didn't have his heart collapse in on himself. Hit gritted his teeth and flew down to meet Goku.

"Let's finish this, Hit." Goku said coolly.

"You mean let's finish this for the third time." Hit shot back. "Why can't you just stay down and be thankful you escaped death?"

"You don't mess with a man's family, Hit." Goku said with his voice rising just a bit in fury. He powered up to his blue form… or at least tried to. His hair was mostly yellow with tufts of blue hair sprouting from his hair. His eyebrows were half and half, while his eyes were mostly blue.

Hit noticed this and said "Your wound. You're leaking out your own god Ki from it. There's not even any point to fighting you anymore, you're going to die within a week if you continue anymore. There's not even a point to fight anymore." Hit started drawing out the gun and started to open the portal.

"Hey, get back here Hit! We're not done till you pay for killing them!" Goku took a step forward and immediately fell down to his knees panting, seeing double.

"We're not done here, Hit." Goku croaked. "Get back here."

Zatanna stepped forward and chanted "Ssap tuo nos ukog." Goku, due to this, immediately collapsed, with his hair, eyebrows, and eyes turning back to black.

She turned back to Hit and said "Get out of here." She half snarled.

Hit nodded and said "I'm not one to pick fights that have no meaning. Besides I'm not getting paid for this anyways." He took out his transporter and charged the bluish-white beam and created the portal. He stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.

Only then Alien X turned back into Ben, who also collapsed from the exhaustion of using Alien X for so long. After this the Plumbers, Ultimen, Green Lantern Corps, Amazons, Justice League, and even Amazo took a deep breath. None of them except Amazo knew how many times all of them nearly died today, but all of them knew it was easily in the thousands.

 **HEY GUYS. SORRY ABOUT THE BAD ENDING. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT FLOW WELL AND I MADE IT IN LIKE 6-7 HOURS SO YEAH. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID AND WHAT I COULD'VE IMPROVED UPON. BTW THERE ARE A LOT OF REFERENCES TO OTHER ANIME AND SOME IN THE DBZ/DBS. TRY TO FIND ALL OF THEM! IF YOU DO YOU GET A VIRTUAL COLLECTION OF DELUXE CHOCOLATES FROM BELGIUM. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! FLAMES WILL BE DOUSED BY GOKU STAMPING ON IT IN PANIC!**


End file.
